


Homo! At The Dickso

by staygaytabulous



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crack, M/M, This is my friend Ducky's I got her permission to post this here for kicks, not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: Beebo Homo confesses his love to Forehead Homo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ducky's notes:
> 
> I'm sorry mom, even though you'll never read this, I'm sorry for creating this shit storm. And to those who read this, I'm sorry I write like a fucking toddler. I have a horrendous way or writing and I can not help it.
> 
>  
> 
> Alx's notes:
> 
> I fixed your horrendous grammar, because what the hell, Ducky, that is not how you quote someone speaking--
> 
> Also, Beebo Homo is Brendon and Forehead Homo is Ryan. Like, he's homo for the forehead, I guess?

Beebo Homo has been thinking about this day for weeks, he's run through every scenario possible. Each ended horribly but I mean so did his marriage... Either way a failed marriage isn't really something that should be thinking of right before confessing your love to someone... Especially when you're right outside their house... Standing there.... Real awkwardly.... At this point he's pretty sure Forehead Homo's neighbors have been staring at him while he's freaking out over asking Forehead Homo out. 

"AGGHH! What am I even doing here?" He sighed "Maybe I should just leave..." 

But he didn't; even though he's scared, he wants to tell Forehead Homo how he feels. So after a good pep talk, Beebo Homo finally knocks on the door. From the other side you hear:

"HOLD ON!"

And in response Beebo Homo says "I AM THE ONE WHO KNOCKS!"

In a matter of seconds, you hear *CRASH, BANG* (smoke). Shortly after that, you hear the fumbling of hands trying to unlock the door. Very faintly you can hear someone cursing to themselves and at whoever invented locks. After about a good 30 seconds of Beebo Homo's life wasted away, Forehead Homo finally opened his door. He greeted Beebo Homo with only a pair of boxers (fic) on.

"Uh... Hi Beebo..." 

They both know Beebo's staring at Forehead's boxers. It's not like he is trying to hide it.

"Do you, um... need something?" 

"YEAH! Oh, hold on!" Beebo Homo turned around to give himself another small pep talk, and while he did so, Forehead took a glance at dat fantastic Beebo ass, like damn son, it's so good everybody wants that Beebo booty. (Do he got the booty? BEEEBOOOOOOOO)

 

After a good five minutes of Beebo Homo convincing himself to confess to Forehead Homo, he finally turned around and said, "Okay, so, heres the thing..." 

At this point he's sweating really bad.

"So, like, ummm..." 

Forehead Homo is starting to become very impatient.

"Okay, okay. You're cute, I'm cute, we should, like, totally be cute together. But, I mean, if not, that's cool too. We can both be cute from a non-homosexual perspective." 

Forehead Homo pauses and is slightly confused, he's not sure if that was a confession or Beebo's on some weird shit. Beebo's usually safe with what drugs he uses, though, so it's safe to think Beebo just confessed. 

"Okay. "

"What?"

"I said, 'okay.'"

"What does that mean?"

"It means we can be cute together."

Beebo Homo made a face.

And then they kiss, do the do, and afterwards the swap their 'no homo, bro's. They live happily together in a non-homosexual way, because that's fucking gay.


End file.
